Beauty and The Beast
by sparklesama
Summary: When a father makes a mistake, what will his daughter do to save him? This is my remake of the original turkish Beauty and the Beast not the Disney one. it is horror, fantasy,drama,and romance. a favorite of mine i must say. SasuxSakuxIta
1. Chapter 1

{Authors' Note} hello my readers, the following story is basically my remake of the original Turkish Beauty and the Beast story. Though many are familiar with disney's version of the story it was in fact not at all accurate to the original tale. The original was very dark and originally thought of as a 'horror/romance' story. So once again this is my take on it, I have made some changed to it not very many except for the actual apperence of the beast and some slight changes in ordering of the story.

Also I do highly suggest this to people to watch. I saw it one day on turner classic movies and it was in black and white, with original Turkish lines and subtitiles. The story was anything but boring and plain and for the time it was made the special affects were AMAZING! I loved this movie so much, I think it was like a 4 hour movie but totally worth it. The plot twists were amazing too.

Also this isi based some time in like the 1700's- super early 1800's

**DISCLAIMOR: do not own naruto or any of its characters as it is owned entirely by Masashi Kishmoto since like 1999 and I do not own any rights at all to the original Turkish or Disney remake of beauty and the beast. I do however own the OC's of Sakuras' parents.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tresspass**

It only took one wrong turn for the forest he walked in daily to turn against him and become quickly a maze of thorned bushes and unfamiliar sounds. His breath formed mist as he pushed through thicket looking for a familiar path. It seemed that the further he went in the forest the more so the plants seemed to dull, the leaves lost their luster, the flowers grew tired of holding their budding positions, the trees withered. His sense of direction diminished, the treetops overhead covered the sky, the morning sun that should now be seen rising was blotched out and missed. The bushes grew more dense and seemed to reach out for his feet, the weeds seemed to lie in wait to trip him, the thorned bushes seemed to prick with his passing as if hoping to entangle and hold him down. He felt the presence of the surrounding plant life grow with an intensisty that escaped him. He hurried his pace feeling a rush, a need to get away form the forests ever lasting stare. Then he found himself caught in it, the forests stare, it held his gaze and enticed him closer. Begged him to come and take a look, come and enjoy a smell, partake in its engulfing scent- if only for an instant, and so he did. A single white rose, in the midst of a bush so covered with thorns and dead leaves. It made him powersless that single rose, and though he stopped himself half way, knowing he needed to get home he found that he couldn't deny the rose. He walked up to it, towering over it smooth white petals, and enjoyed a whiff of it. So sweet and sugary it smelled, he found that he couldn't stop himself and soon found himself kneeling on the ground, face deep in the flower breathing in despretely as if it were the last thing he would ever smell, the last breaths he would ever take. His green eyes soon closed, his heart beat faster, his fingers found themselves around the stem of the and before he could realize it he had plucked it from the bush and it withered away. Its leaved turned a wrinkled white, its stem turned black, its scent had turned bitter and rotten. He pulled himself away and gazed at it, a marvel he found in his hand, a flower that could smell so sweet when left and so bitter when plucked. Quickly he lost interest and dropped it, he stood and couldn't believe his eyes, the forest originally turning barren and dieing had found a bloom. The trees bore white roses and buds, the bushes all had dropped their thorns and sprouted white roses. The forest filled quickly with the sweet sugary scent and he himself dared to contimplate forgetting his home, his life and staying there in that very spot to spend his remaining breaths smelling the roses.

'So marevlous' he thought 'how could I leave such beauty, as a man I fear I cannot but also I question, how can I be so selfish with it? Can I not as a man of honor take one to my daughters? So they too can enjoy in its splendor? Can love its beauty as much as I? Nay I would not remain a man if I were to deny my flash and blood a chance at this.'

So he decided, to take a flower, a lone flower that would keep its smell even when plucked back to his daughters. So he began to pick, he plucked from every bush but each rose remained like the first- they withered and dried and grey stale in smell. So he began to climb the trees and from them he hung and pulled and pluck the flowers and each still did wither and die. Hours later he found that everything around him was died and dying, smelled of carcusses and kept no such beauty as before. He sat and wallowed at the base of the last tree he had plucked the finals roses from. He stared at the bare trees and bushed and wondered when they would grow back.

' What a pointless journey this had been, a shortcut through the forest to turn to a maze to turn again to a hope to die and stay withered. What god is playing tricks on me now I wonder, what laugh they may be holding as great a laugh as any I would think.'

His green eyes grew dim as his muscles grew tired and he searched around him. Browns and rotting yellows crowded his sight and he saw no sign of a path out or a rose to fetch. Then a crunching, a small, light crunching was heard, followed shortly by the light passing of a breeze. He looked, following it the breeze and saw a faint white spot, maybe ten trees away. He walked towards it. 'Surley this cannot be' he thought as he walked. The closer he got the more and more it looked like a rose. 'What tricks must be played on me now.' He thought sure that it was not a rose but yet another plot played on him by a histerical god. To his surprise it was indeed a rose, more white and nearly twice the size as the others he had picked. Though he was feet away from it he could still smell it as if he were buried in it. His hopes grew as he stretched his hand out to pluck it. He reached and disappeared behind the tree it was next to. 'Surley a god is whole heartedly laughing' he thought in defeat. He turned the corner to see if it still remained and what he saw shocked him to the very bone.

Before him stood a large crow, the likes of whitch he had never seen. Its' chest reached above his gaze, his feathers were long and lustrus, his feet and legs were thick, black and looked of pure quartz crystal. They shined and seemed almost transparent. His beak seemed to be as sharp as a blade and nearly as long as the mans wingspan. His eyes lay on either side, and resembled two fist sized black pearls. Around his neck a golden chain was adorned with a large red ruby, the size of the mans face and served as the clasp to this chain. Covering his wings and hanging from his back was a purple velvatine lined, royal blue cloak.

The man stood speechless for a while and his eyes grew to fit the whole figure within his gaze. As realization of just why he had turned the corner struck him he noticed the rose, held in the beats' beak.

"What a creature, what a splendid wonderous creature!" he proclaimed. "What a beast, a pet unlike that I have ever before come to know. What humor for it to be dressed as royalty, to be adorned with such fine cloth and jewels, it must be owned and loved greatly." He looked around him at the forest. "But to be kept in such a place is beyond my reasoning."

The beast looked down on him, stared him over and stepped in place. It bent down to his level and black pearl met with a small green marble. The man, now quite comfortable with the creature, reached out for the rose and pulled it from its beak. To an even greater shock to him the rose did not die, why he could have sworn it actually smelled better. He pulled in close and imursed himself in its fragrence.

"My daughters will be pleased." He said happily.

"Should they now? I would hope after you have ruined my garden with your filth and killed off the flowers with your touch!" the bird spat, its' voice deep and angered.

The man had dropped to the ground, one shock too many had done him in and the beast stood over him, watching carefully at how he breathed.

***********************Couple of Days Later*********************

A bed, covered with silken sheets so soft you thought you were laced with ribbon. Sleep so good you thought you were just born. These were what the man had awoken to. He had passed out that mush he could recall, but to who rescued him and were he was he found that he was for a loss of explanation. He rose from his bed and looked at the room about him. Large pearly white walls encased him. A single window, the only window entrigued him so he walked up to it to inspect it. He tapped on what he thought was glass and it radiated a sound like that heard from the tipping of his crystal glasses at home.

'Pure crystal' he thought with a smile. 'A sign of royalty, and to be so kind as to save a man as meeger as I is kingheated.' His smile grew.

He walked off to a table near by and found it held a small mirror on its own stand and a vase holding the very rose he had held just a few days earlier. Pulling the mirror to his face he saw in it his three daughters, sobbing for their father in their home rather then himself. He placed it as it was and walked out of his chambers.

The hallway he came into seemed to stretch for miles and miles, a single burgundy carpet was all that he could see. Walking down it taking his time, looking for another person, anyone, or even a door but he came across none. He kept at it- the walking and ahead he saw a faint glow, as if it were a floating candle.

Creeping closer he found it to be a dinning table set for two. Three candles were set in the middle of the table just around a vase filled to the brim with rotten roses. Each candle was being held up by a golden hand that seemed to be attached to the table and were covered in melted wax from over time. The table itself was made of a rich red wood that was covered with a red velvet, golden fringed, table cloth. Small emerald studded tassels hung over each corner of it, just above the legs of the table. Set on it were a collection of porcelan and silver plates, overlaped on each other. A set of golden utensils rested to the right of them and just above that was a pair of crystal glasses, one for wine and another for water. The chair before him was carved out of the same red wood as the table, and seemed to resemble a vine that had knotted and twisted itself into a wooden armchair with golden studs and red velvatine cushioning. He attempted to pull the chair out and before he could reach it, it had pulled itself out. He began to sit in it and it pushed itself back into the table and kept him in place. His plates had moved themselves, so that the pair were next to each other rather then on top of. A selection of dishes had appeared before him, carved of ivory and rimmed with gold furnishings. He grabbed the top of each dish and removed it and before him lay a spread of tender roasted meats, fine cheeses, and a bowl filled with ripe and juicy fruit. To his wonder, the food had served itself onto his plate and they covered themselves back up and disappeared. He had eaten to his hearts content and had grown a bit thirsty. When he looked for a bottle of wine a bottle appeared, it too was made of crystal and was filled with a ruby-red concoction. It too just like the food had served him and he watched in amazement as one of the golden hands holding a candle had released it. Even more to his amazement the candle remained in the air as the hand had removed the cap and poured him a glass. He drank his wine and sat in peace at the table, feeling very content. He looked about and it seemed that in the course of this meal the hallway that he had originally found himself in had expanded and turned to a dim room furnished with a fireplace. It seemed to also be carved of ivory and was held up by two pillars that were shaped like young maidens. Their gaze being fixed on opposing sides of the room, hair in curly bunches hanging down their shoulders. He looked all around him and wasn't able to make out the rest of the room as it was too dark to see that which was only a few feet away form him.

"How will I get back to my room?" he thought "How will I retrieve my rose for my daughter?"

Then his stare fell to that of the bushel of roses before him in the glass. Thought hey were dead and wrinkled then gave no odor. He clasped his hand around one and a thorn had pricked his finger, it made him bleed and watched as his blood poured into the vase. It mixed with the water and soon blended in and he watched with wide eyes as the flower did rejuvenate. Both their color and smell did return, though still not as great as that of the rose back in his room. He pulled it into his inner coat pocket and rose from his seat.

Searching for a wall in the dark so that he could navigate his way through the room to the exit, however he found none and got lost in the rooms darkness. He turned behind him and saw no dim candle-light or that of the fireplace. He spun around and still could not see any reminder of the area that he was once in. Continueing his pace into the depths he began to smell the faint odor of smoke and soon found himself in yet another hallway. It was much shorter then the first and housed in it six heads that lined the walls, their mouths released a blackened smoke and their hair was made up of flames. At the end of this he found a small corridor that when opened, took him back to the same forest from before, covered in white roses.

{Authors' Note} okay so hey people! This was chapter 1 it took a lot longer to type up then I thought it would. This is quickly becoming super fun to write and one of my favorites I have written, it comes in third just after DRIED BEATS and CRYSTAL CHERRY BLOSSOM. Hmmmmm. So yeah hope you all enjoyed, and a slight warning for the next chapter, it is going to be really really really like mega short, like 2 pages max. so don't freak when I post it mkay? Please review as my poor little fingertips are crying to hear some positive comments! And you don't wanna let down my fingers do you? :'( hope not. (joke)


	2. Chapter 2

{Authors' Note} so this is chapter 2 actually MUCH longer then I though it would be, and thank you everyone that favorited/story alerted it! I am super happy you all like it.

**DISCLIAMOR: not now or ever with own naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

**Things A Daughter Does**

This time the scent did not engross him, the flowers held no appeal, they were as the ones by his home- plain. He set forth through the bushes and was not tempted to smell or pluck, but simply to return home. –crunch- the leaves behind him went. He turned and just as before he saw the beast, its pearls still fixed on him.

"You again" he said as he stepped towards the bird. It turned its' head to the right and began to talk. "You, Dairare, are the man who so dared to step in this, my domain. As if this were not a crime in itself you had even dared to take from me a rose from the garden." His tongue was small and black and hid within its absideon beak. "I take it you are protecting this for your master fair beast, I ask you, who is it that owns such a palace? A king? A duke?" he asked taken back by the creature before him. "Fool, did you not hear me? I AM the owner, the ruler, the king of this palace. The only master I have is myself. And the price for your crimes is your life." It pecked him lightly in the chest and pulled at his shirt. Dairares' face grew solemn as he got down on his knees and bowed. "I am sorry for my crimes, I did not know I was commiting any, I promi-" he was cut off by the beast "That matters not to me, I need a life to make up for this crime!" its eyes narrowed and for an instant it seemed as though they flashed red. "I beg you, please great beast, allow me the final glance of my daughters, allow me to say goodbye. Surly a bird of your calibur can allow a bit of mercy?" the crow thought for a moment then spoke. "Daughters?" the man stared blankley at the creature 'what is it thinking?' "Yes I have three." The crow seemed to smile at himself when he heard this. "I see, well Dairare, I will make you a deal." Dairare felt uneasy and realized he should not have mentioned them. "If one of them were to switch places with you, your debt would be paid." His face turned from solemn to pure rage. "You expect me to be so cold hearted as to trade you one of my daughters for me? You want me to send them to their grave to save my own tail? How can you expect me to do such a thing?" The crow puffed out his chest and rose high above Dairare. "I do not expect you to do such a thing, I expect you to visit them for a day and return here to die, if not I will go and hunt you down and kill you myself, if you run I will fly after you and pull your limbs apart, if you hide I will find you and eat you whole." Its' pearly black eyes grew wide at the thought.

"However, you must promise me three things if I allow you to see your daughters." The mans' heart began to race. "Yes?" the crow smiled "You must promise to return within a day, you must tell your daughters exactly everything that you saw and witnessed including this promise we are making, and if one of your daughters offers to take your place…" Dairare almost cried at the thought of the next few words. "you must allow them to." It finished with a wide smile and a shine filled it eyes. Its feathers seemed to gain a luster when he tourchered the poor man before him with the choice of his life or one of his daughters. "Fine… I accept. Now how do I get home? I do not know the way" the bird flew up into the air about twenty feet and cawed three times.

Seconds later a large white horse with ivory hooves and silken white mane came running to the very spot under which the crow flew. It landed and looked upon the horse, its glassy blue eyes sparkled and the red velvet sadle on its back shown with a burning intensity that almost blinded the man. His white body was bright and gleaming and was spotted with small silver specks. "This is Malificent the horse of the gods, and my pet. He will take you to your home." The man climbed atop Malificent and held the golden reigns in his hands. "How will he take me if he does not know my home?" the beast laughed " He is a horse for the gods, he need not be familiar with were he is going, simply tell him; take me were I need to go Malificent, go, go, go." The man looked upon the horse in disbelief and whispered in his ear "Take me were I need to go Malificent go, go, go" and off went the horse with amazing speed. It ran with such a fast passed stride that it hooves never once set foot on the ground. The air whipped around them and Malificent seemed to warp the world around them. The trees blurred the sky was a mess of blue and everything seemed to freeze. Then ever so slowly it came back into movement. The trees turned to homes and he saw his, with the small stable on the left and the stained glass windows calling to him to return inside.

Dairare got off Malificent and walked inside as the horse walk into the stable. Before he pushed open the paint chipped door, he heard light, frantic crying. "W-what could have happened….?" A velvety sweet voice said through course sobbs. "It's all your fault!" another voice yelled harshly "If father didn't go out to give Itachi _your _letter he would still be here!" she hissed. "If only _you _weren't so selfish Sakura, he might still be here!" a third more tearful voice said. "Oh father… what have I done…" Sakura sobbed into her palms. Dairare grabbed the brass handle and pushed it inward to view his daughters.

They looked up at the man, standing there at the doorframe. Light engulfing his figure, blinding their view from his facial features, unable to tell just who it was before them. Tears still soaked the young rossettes face as the two others were red in the cheeks with anger. One with red hair, the other with blonde, both standing over the girl with hate in their eyes. Each in a soft palleted, cotton gown with white corset, strings pulled tightly into bows on their backs. Short, faint brown boots on their feet with a pointed toe face the girl hunched on the floor, her eyes still glistening with guilt and remorse. The man stepped forward and shut the door behind him and the girls- they were amazed. The man before them was their father- Dairare. "What are you doing? I am lost for a few days and you blame your sister? The youngest? The most sincer? Why? What kind of father have I been if you as are stand and torture the one amoungst you who is the deepest concerned!" he scolded the two before him. The youngest- Sakura stood and ran to him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled her face deep into their embrace. "Father! I beg you not, to scold them, they are right, I should not have made you carry out my errand I was to blame." She cried in his chest. He looked upon her with pride and patted her head. "You are the one who holds not only virtue over your siblings but kindness as well." He said happily. The two girls looked at each other with disguist and forced tears to their eyes. "Father!" they cried in unision, as they too, approached him and attempted an imbrace. "We missed you, are you safe?" they asked in an attempt to win his calm deminer back. "I am and must tell you of my travels as I cannot stay long." He said solemnly as he realesed them and sat at his chair by a riverstone laden fireplace. "I have trespassed onto a place where a beast does thrive, its feathers are black and its eyes like pearls. His garden is filled with roses that disarm your guard and his palace filled with wonders that are not of this world." As he spoke their eyes widened and fear struck Sakura. The riches that must lay there were the only things to concern her sisters. "I had picked a rose, from this garden for you my dearest Sakura, but I had commited a crime. The beast came to me and told me that both trespass and plucking of that flower so did cost my life. I begged and pleaded with the creature to redeam myself but to no avail. He had only granted me my wish to return for a day, on one condtion, that I tell you of my travels and our promise. He said I must return in a day to give him my life, or…" his voice trailed off and fear sunk in "if one of you were to offer to go in my place I must allow it." He cried softly to himself as the three girls looked at each other.

The room grew silent and no one knew what to say, what to do, so they sat and waited for someone- anyone to speak. Then it was broken "Father" Sakura said sternly "It is my fault, I got you lost- to which your first crime was done, and it was I whom you had plucked that flower for, I am the real soul to blame. This is my punishment not yours." She said looking him in the eyes, he shook his head and said nothing, he simply reached into his pocket and removed the rose. It had died and when he held it, it filled the room with the smell of rotting meat, but, when Sakura retrieved it from his grasp its petals had perked, its stem had returned to its color, and it smelled of sweetness. She smiled and glanced at her father, as her sisters were come over with disguist. "Father" the red head asked "Did you bring me a rose as well?" she spoke with words coated in sugar and laced with lies. "Or me father?" the blonde asked. He looked at them with anger "No Karin, no Ino, for you do not like roses, only riches." The two frowned, "It isn't fair that Sakura gets a gift…" they said coldly. She looked at the flower in her palms and lifted it out towards them "Here, you two may have it." She said with a smile. Quickly, Karin snatched in away, and just as fast as it had bloomed, it had decayed in her hands. "This is a trick!" she yelled at Sakura. Ino snatched it away from Karin with a smile, "Only young beauties can have such a thing" she said, hoping it would bloom in her hand, though it never did. "What kind of trick it this?" she cried and through it to the floor. Sakura reached down with her thin porcelin fingers and wrapped them around the stem, it bloomed again in her hand. Her sisters looked at her with anger "Tricks Sakura? Is that what you resort to?" they said, she looked at the rose and held it to Karins' face. "If you cannot hold it then perhaps you may enjoy its smell?" she said softly. Karin leant in to smell and a thorn pricked her face.

That night, when the stars filled the blackness of the sky and the crickets sang to one another Sakura made her escape. After the rose incident her father had finished telling her of the horse of the gods, Malificent. She crept to the stable and their she saw it, a silvery-white stallion with golden reigns and ruby saddle. It walked to her and aloud her on, she felt his soft flowing hair, and could hear his lights breaths. She bent down to his ear and whispered lovingly "Take me…where I need to go Malificent…go…go…go" and off they rode, with nothing left behind but crystal tears in the wind, and a memory of who she was.

{Author's Note} so that was chapter 2! Yeah still fun to write just a little time consuming. I didn't feel this was as detailed as the last…. Hmmmm. Oh well I like it. Can anyone guess what the letter to Itachi was about? I think people might know… okay well until next chapter see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

{Authors' Note} sorry to have made you all wait a solid long while for this! I didn't mean to but I couldn't update until now, because I have been just pulling blanks! I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it partially. (but we all know it won't :'( )

DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN THE TURKISH MOVIE OR NARUTO. (though technically I own the beast design for this story)

**Chapter 3:**

**The Morning After**

Her matted hair lay under her cheek as she slept on the bed. Drapped with red satin and golden tassels, the bed stood tall, a feathery soft mattress and silk sheets kept her form comfortable as she slept. Around her, the room was filled with treasures, some small and some great.

One such was a mirror sitting on the right of her, atop a red wood nightstand. It was golden and laiden with large, sparkling white pearls. Each lustrious enough to reflect just as well as the mirror itself. Next to that was a small glass, eched delicately with small feathers.

Across from her feet up on the wall, hung a large window. Vacant of any stars and slowly shining with the white of the rising sun. creeping upwards, the light began to fill the floor of her room, pouring in like clear, liquid, gold. As the moments passed it raised, until it reached the foot of the bed, then at once, it flowed over her and warmed her body.

Her eyes quivered with the warmth of the suns' kiss on her cheeks. Carefully she opened them and gazed about the room. She saw the tassels, the red satin, the black wood flooring and realized that he was no longer riding the horse, was no longer at home, but now in the room of what must be the castle her father spoke previously of.

At first, her eyes couldn't take in enough of the sight around her, the glow of the gold, the quality of the blankets, the room itself was over-stimulating to anyone's eyes. Then reality sunk into her, she was not their as a guest to live, but as a prisoner about to atone for their fathers sins, to which they had created.

She pulled her arm out from the cover and dragged the blankets slowly off herself. She slipped her legs out of the mattress and her warm feet met the coolness of the wood floor. It felt so smooth, polished, almost like marble under the pads of her feet as she stepped to the nightstand. She looked herself over and was dazed to see that she no longer wore her coral-cotton dress and white corsette, but a long flowing white gown, made of soft silk, imbrodered with small glass beads around her gaping neckline. It ran through to her knees where it flowed freely about her legs. She turned to face the window and caught the scent of a lock of her hair, no longer smelling of sweat and dirt from the midnight ride through the forest, but a smooth-sweet scent, much like the rose her father had brought back. Her heart was sent beating, but she could find no cause for it, other than it was captivating- the roses' scent.

Her fingers lingered around her neck as she found herself in front of a large redwood door. Glistening as if freshly lacqoured, it towered over her menacingly, and yet- stalled in her no fear but awe. The faced, glass beads that lay stiched across her shoulders and neckline, also tickled her shoulder blades. They were cold, like small balls of ice, and seemed to stab her back with little shots of its frigid feeling, but somehow- when skin touched the surface, it tickled like a warm finger tracing over her body.

Handle glistening in front of her, golden and glowing, portrade an image of a lion, with thick mane. So angered it must have been because its' mouth was gaping, and in it were teeth made of clear quartz, sparkling so. Her fingers tensed at the idea of opening the door, of grabbing the lion by the mane and demanding it to allow her entrance out of the room. But her fear did not hinder her intentions, she swallowed her fear and forced the door open. Before her stood a creature of large stature, brooding black chest and gleaming feathers seemed to blind her- and for this instant her determination wavered and she shrunk back into herself. But she never once broke eye contact with it. "Up now are we?" it cawed at her, but she didn't respond. "Scared?" a hint of joy snuck out in his breath as the crow spoke to her. Sakura straightened her back and dared to try to intimidate it. "Why aren't we the brave one?" she gave it a good glance and retorted "Who would be afraid of an ugly song bird?"

{Authors' Note} I am sorry this took so long for something so short… but I am not feeling like myself and frankly I cannot write worth a darn right now and I do not wanna screw this up. I do not know how much longer it will be until I update for chapter 4 but all I can say is it will be a while. So if you wanna read this through to the end I suggest you story alert it so you can read it as each chapter comes along mkay? Thank you for reading and if you would review that would be awesome! : \


End file.
